


Quick, Kiss Me

by hernameinthesky



Series: The Wolfy Badlands [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +all the other supernatural creatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Guns, On the Run, Violence, there aren't actually any werewolves in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kitsune,” he hisses, like it’s a slur.</p><p>Kira smiles at him. “Yep. Banshee and rogue hunter as well. Now, hands on the wall before Lydia loses her patience.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Allison, Kira, and Lydia deal with a hunter trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the song Hurricane.
> 
> This is set in a world where pretty much everyone has the Argents’ view on supernatural creatures, and idk maybe they need to sign a register or something, but Lydia and Kira didn’t so. 
> 
> Warnings for violence, guns, and talk of murder.

Kira sits on the messy motel bed, laptop warm on her lap and biology textbook spread out in front of her, trying not to be distracted by Lydia lounging next to her, her legs crossed at the ankle, her blouse rucked up to show her stomach – concave from the position she’s in, a bright green gem sitting just above her bellybutton – and her head tipped back on the pillow, purple earphones snaking out from beneath her shiny hair.

Sweat is prickling at the back of Kira’s neck and the bottom of her spine, and her back is starting to ache from the way she keeps curling over her computer to check the textbook. She tries to shift back further into the path of the fan on the wall without disturbing Lydia. Lukewarm air blows unenthusiastically down on her for about half a second before it stops with a grinding sound loud enough that Lydia opens her eyes. Kira sighs and rolls her eyes at her before shoving her computer away and rolling up onto her knees to thump the fan with her fist. It chokes a few times, then starts whirring again, even more pathetically than before, which Kira didn’t think was possible.

She sighs again and leans back on her hands, tipping her head back so her throat and chest is getting the full blast of air, and tries to think through what she wants to write next.

“Having trouble?”

Kira glances down to see Lydia’s pulled out her earphones and rolled onto one side, propped up by her elbow, her head level with Kira’s hip.

Kira wrinkles her nose. “I don’t even know if what I’ve written makes sense, and I have to write another five hundred words before tomorrow or Marin won't accept it.”

Lydia tilts her head to the side, her lips pursing and her eyes lighting up with mischief. Kira knows that expression well, and feels a shiver of anticipation even as she shakes her head.

“I really need to focus, Lydia,” she says.

She sounds half-hearted even to own ears, and Lydia just smirks, reaching out to trail her fingertips down and up Kira’s thigh, slipping teasingly beneath the edge of her shorts.

“You’ll be able to focus better if you’re relaxed-”

They both look around at the sound of a car approaching, and Lydia’s smile grows.

“Good, Allison will be able to help-”

Kira shushes her, smiling apologetically when Lydia raises her eyebrows.

“I think she’s with someone,” she says under her breath.

All offence disappears from Lydia’s face and she sits up, eyes darting around the room to the places Kira knows she’s hidden her three guns.

“ _Someone_ ,” she says meaningfully, and Kira nods.

“He’s definitely flirting.”

Lydia looks at her questioningly, but Kira shakes her head. Lydia doesn’t need to know that the man has just commented on their girlfriend’s mouth and what he’d like her to do with it.

Allison parks just outside their room, and there’s the sound of two seatbelts clicking and then the man breathing in sharply.

“They’re kissing,” Kira whispers.

They get up, Lydia darting around the room to collect her guns, Kira packing up the few possessions they’ve scattered around the room in the few days they’ve been here. As always, Allison’s are in a neat pile, taking less than a minute to put in the bag. Hers and Lydia’s take a little longer, they're less used to the constant travel than Allison, but by the time Allison has the man at the door, they’re packed up, weapons out, and flat against the wall on either side.

The man comes in first, narrow face ruddy and light hair a mess like Allison’s been tugging on it. Kira's pretty sure it’s more than a little jealousy that has Lydia hitting him so hard in the stomach. It works though; he folds in half, coughing and gasping, and Lydia’s got a gun against his head in a second. Allison pulls a gun from his pocket and a knife from his ankle.

“Pretty sure this is all he has,” she says, disgust evident in her tone. “He wasn’t expecting anything but a night out. We should check anyway, though. This one might be smarter than the others.”

Kira extends her katana until the tip is directly beneath his chin, then taps up gently until he gets the idea and tries to stand. His face is dark red, verging on purple, and his eyes are wide and watery as he looks around at them.

“Hands on the wall over there,” Kira says, nodding at the far wall.

“ _Kitsune_ ,” he hisses, like it’s a slur.

Kira smiles at him. “Yep. Banshee and rogue hunter as well. Now, hands on the wall before Lydia loses her patience.”

He sneers at them as best he can still half doubled over and wheezing, but stumbles forward to the wall, Lydia following him easily, the gun steady.

“Found him at a bar,” Allison says as she and Kira check him for more weapons. “A few drinks and he was just _dying_ to tell me about the supernaturals he was gonna kill tonight.”

Kira frowns. “He knew we were here?”

Allison presses her lips together tightly and nods. “Yeah. Or at least he knew someone was. Don’t know how.”

“How?” Lydia demands, pressing the gun harder into the man’s temple.

He glares at her, but says, “Got a tip from a local. I’m not telling you who.”

“That cashier from yesterday,” Allison says immediately. “I told you he looked at us weirdly.”

The man’s furious silence is as good as a confession.

“I guess he didn’t describe us all that well, did he?” Lydia says sweetly, not taking her eyes off the man.

Allison huffs a laugh. “Knock him out,” she says. “We better get going. Once they figure out he's disappeared the town will be crawling with hunters.”

The man makes a frightened noise and opens his mouth, but Lydia slams the handle of the gun into his head before he can speak. He drops like a stone at their feet, and Lydia steps over him with a pinched expression, like he’s a particularly foul-smelling pile of dung.

“Kira’s already packed,” she says, pulling one of the bags over her shoulder and handing the other the Allison. She sighs and looks around the room. “Shame we have to leave so soon. Kira and I worked out to fix the fan while you were out.”

“We can’t get attached to places,” Kira says, looking around the room to make sure they haven’t left any evidence of their stay. “If we do, we’ll be killed.”


End file.
